Un après midi ensoleillé
by Natsuki45
Summary: Emma décide de passer plus de temps avec Henry, et Regina. SWAN QUEEN.


******Nouvelle fic :) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. **

**Comme d'habitude, Once Upon a Time ne m'appartient pas, malheureusement :P **

* * *

**POV EMMA **

Je me rapproche doucement de la demeure de Madame Le Maire, je dois lui parler sérieusement d'Henry et je ne compte pas me laisser influencer par ses remarques acerbes, ni par son charmant décolleté ou encore son sourire narquois qui pourrait me faire perdre pied. Je marche dans l'allée et m'arrête devant la porte blanche, je frappe 3 coup sec et attend l'arrivée de la maitresse de maison. A ma grande surprise je vois Henry ouvrir la porte et me sauter dans les bras.

- Hey bonhomme, ça va ? _lui dis-je en souriant._ Je dois voir ta maman, tu m'amène à elle ?

- Ce n'est pas ma mère, c'est la méchante sorcière ! _me répond-t-il en fronçant les sourcils_

- Amène moi à elle quand même, comme ça je pourrais lui soutirer des informations d'accord ?

- Bon d'accord, mais au moindre bruit suspect je déclenche l'opération Cobra pour te sortit de son bureau ok ?

- Ça marche !

Il me prend la main et m'emmène à la porte du bureau de sa mère, il me murmure de ne pas oublier l'opération Cobra et pars à l'étage. Je frappe quelques coups à la porte et entre après avoir eu l'autorisation, Mme Le Maire est devant son miroir, finissant de se sécher les cheveux, je pense qu'elle doit sortir de la douche. Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir remarquée ma présence, peut être pense-t-elle que c'est Henry qui est venue la déranger. Je tousse un petit peu pour qu'elle se retourne et qu'elle arrête de me laisser une vue imprenable sur sa chute de rein, elle sursaute et se retourne vers moi le regard noir et sévère.

- Vous étiez plus mignonne quand vous ne m'aviez pas remarqué si je puis me permettre. _Lui dis-je avec un sourire_

- D'une je ne vous y autorise pas Miss Swan, et je vous autorise encore moins à me juger. Pour finir j'aimerais savoir ce que vous faites chez moi ?!

- Henry m'a ouvert.

- Mais encore ?

- Je voulais vous parler de lui justement. _'Elle s'assoit à son bureau en m'intimant de continuer'_ J'aimerais que vous m'autorisiez à le voir.

- Et pourquoi je vous rendrez ce service ?

- Car, même si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, je suis aussi sa mère.

Elle arrête tout mouvement et semble réfléchir. Je vois plusieurs émotions traverser son visage, de la colère surtout. Et un mince sourire s'affiche doucement sur son visage. _Oh my god, je vais fondre !_

- Je suis d'accord.

- Pardon ? _lui dis-je, surprise de ce revirement de situation._

- Je suis d'accord, vous êtes sourde ou quoi ? J'accepte mais à une condition !

- Laquelle ?

- J'assisterais à chacune de vos rencontres.

Je fais en sorte que mon large sourire ne se montre pas et hoche la tête. J'écris un mot sur un papier et lui tend avant de partir.

**POV REGINA **

Je prends le bout de papier et le lis doucement :

'' _Rendez-vous demain, 11h, dans le parc près du lac. Avec Henry bien entendu. ''_

Pourquoi ai-je accepté ? Pour le bonheur d'Henry ? Bien sûr, évidemment. Je retourne vers mon miroir, attrape la serviette que j'avais posée plus tôt et finis de me sécher les cheveux tranquillement pour enfin sortir de mon bureau. Je monte à l'étage, passe devant la chambre d'Henry et m'arrête. J'ouvre doucement la porte, profitant de la lumière de sa veilleuse pour me diriger sans mal vers son lit, je me penche doucement et m'assure qu'il dorme profondément avant de lui chuchoter a l'oreille : _Je t'aime Henry, même si tu n'y crois pas. _Je lui dépose un baiser sur la joue et laisse le mot d'Emma sur sa table de chevet pour qu'il le trouve à son réveil. Je prends la direction de ma chambre, me change, me couche et m'endors en pensant à la journée qui va se dérouler demain.

Je me réveille en sentant quelqu'un sauter sur mon lit. Henry, ça ne peut être que lui, même si c'est étonnant venant de sa part.

- Henry, mon grand, doucement. Mon lit n'est pas un trampoline. _Dis-je en rigolant tendrement _

- Dis, c'est vrai le mot que j'ai trouvé ?! On va au parc ?

- Oui, avec Emma. D'ailleurs on va devoir aller se préparer si on veut être à l'heure.

Henry quitte précipitamment ma chambre, j'entends sa porte claqué et des vêtements jetés au sol. Je me lève doucement à mon tour et attrape une chemise noir et blanche, un jean noir et un ensemble de sous-vêtement dans mon armoire. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour m'habiller quand j'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

- Henry ? Va ouvrir stp

Je rentre enfin dans la salle de bain, me glisse sous la douche juste après avoir entendu Henry crier un ''Emma !''.

**POV EMMA**

- Emma ! _crie Henry en me voyant_

- Hey Bonhomme ! J'ai préféré venir vous chercher pour qu'on y aille à pied, ça ne vous gêne pas ?

- Non pas du tout ! Ça me fait plaisir !

- Elle est où ta maman qu'on puisse partir ?

- Sous la douche ! Une vraie fille, on va attendre au moins 30 bonnes minutes...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on a tout notre temps. _Dis-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux._

Je suis Henry, qui me mène sur le canapé du salon, et nous commençons à parler de tout et de rien. De l'école, de Mary Margaret, Ruby et des autres habitants de Storybrooke. Nous parlons durant longtemps avant qu'une voix familière nous coupe la parole gentiment.

- Henry ? Va mettre ton manteau, on va y aller.

- Oui, bien sûr !

Je me retourne, amuser du comportement de mon fils face à sa mère, et découvre les yeux marrons de cette dernière. Je passe plusieurs secondes à la fixer sans raison apparente pour enfin la regarder entière, et je dois avouer que sa tenue me fait craquer, je voudrais pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras maintenant et lui dire combien elle est belle. Mais je me contente de lui adresser un faible sourire.

- Bonjour Mme Le Maire. Pouvons-nous y aller ?

- Henry ? T'es prêt ?

- Oui !

- On peut donc y aller.

Nous nous dirigeons donc à pied vers l'étang situé près du parc, où la plupart des habitants de Storybrooke se retrouvent pendant les vacances ou les week-ends. Nous passons l'après-midi tranquillement assis sur la couverture dépliée pour le pique-nique, tandis que Henry nous raconte ses dernières trouvailles ou ce qu'il ressent envers les habitants de cette ville. Après un moment à écouter les échanges de la mère et du fils je décide de me rendre dans les toilettes situé de l'autre côté du parc pour me rafraichir un peu, j'ouvre la porte et découvre un endroit plutôt bien entretenu. Je m'apprête a me mettre en direction des lavabos quand un homme très grand et très musclé se dirige vers moi s'apprêtant à me bousculer, je sens une main se poser sur mon ventre et une personne me tiré vers elle pour empêcher l'homme de me rentrer dedans. Je bouillonne de colère et crie à l'homme :

- Tu pourrais t'excuser gros lard !

- Quel grossier langage Miss Swan, cela ne m'étonne absolument pas venant de vous.

- Madame le Maire !? _'sa main est encore posée sur mon ventre, mon corps contre le sien. Mes jambes vont lâcher.'_

- Pourquoi avez-vous l'air aussi surprise ? _dit-elle en relâchant sa prise_

- Je ne pensais pas que vous, Madame le Maire, probablement celle qui me déteste le plus sur cette planète, pourrait un jour faire un sorte qu'un gros lard ne me rentre pas dedans.

Elle se contente d'oser les épaules et de me regarder tandis que je me passe un peu d'eau sur le visage, je me sèche les mains et elle commence à partir.

**POV REGINA **

C'est vrai ça ? Pourquoi je l'ai attirée à moi ? Pour que l'homme ne lui rentre pas dedans c'est évident, mais qu'est-ce que sa peux me faire si elle se fait rentrer dedans. Comme elle le dit si bien je suis censé la détester. Je me pose pleins de questions en me dirigeant vers la sortie, je pose une main sur la poignée quand soudain je sens une main se poser doucement sur mon ventre, et une autre passait à côté de ma tête pour trouver appuis sur le mur. Je m'apprête a hurlé a Miss Swan de me lâcher, quand soudain une question me frappe l'esprit : Comment l'ai-je reconnu ?! Ses mains ? Ou bien son parfum ? Non, non ce n'est pas possible, il doit y avoir une autre explication. On était seules, voilà c'est ça ! Cette personne ne peut être qu'elle vue que personne d'autre ne se trouve dans ces toilettes ! Le temps de répondre à ma question, Emma a approché ses lèvres de mon oreille et me murmure doucement : _Je pense que vous ne me détestait pas autant que vous ne le pensiez Regina._ Pour une des premières fois je l'entends prononcer mon prénom sans aucune colère, sans aucun dégout. Je dirais même que sa voix est sensuelle, surtout quand elle dit mon nom. Oh my god, que m'arrive-t-il ? Je dois mettre fin à tout ça, maintenant !

- Lâchez-moi Miss Swan.

- Appelez-moi Emma et je vous lâche.

- Je ne marche pas au chantage, au revoir. _Dis-je en la quittant_. Et pour Henry, n'oubliez qu'il vous attend, Emma.

Emma ? ! Non mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de l'appeler ainsi, à voix haute, devant elle. Elle doit se réjouir de m'avoir fait craquer ! J'attrape un caillou trainant par terre et le lance avec colère dans le lac situé à côté. Je pars rejoindre Henry qui a trouvé de la compagnie, Mary Margaret se trouve avec lui. Ils sont assis sur la couverture de notre pique-nique et discute tranquillement, attendant notre retour. Je marche tranquillement vers eux quand Emma me passe devant en m'effleurant la main, elle se trouve maintenant à environ 3 pas devant moi. Elle ondule généreusement du bassin et me lançant des regards discrets, en voyant son sourire victorieux je devine qu'elle a découvert mon rougissement soudain… Je reprends un visage de marbre en arrivant devant mon fils et son institutrice.

**POV EMMA **

J'arrive devant Mary Margaret et Henry, suivit par Regina. Elle s'assoit d'un air rageur et je lui offre mon plus beau sourire ce qui a pour effet de l'énerver encore plus. Je finis par m'assoir entre Henry et son institutrice.

- Miss Swan ? Je voudrais vous parler. Maintenant. _M'ordonne Mme Le Maire_.

- Ça ne va pas être possible. Je comptais emmener Henry faire du pédalo sur le lac. _Lui répondis-je avec un sourire_

- Je veux vous voir après alors ! _Dis-t-elle en partant._

- Pourquoi elle veut te voir !? _Me demande Henry_

- T'inquiète pas Gamin, ce n'est pas important. Et tu seras au courant bien assez tôt.

Je lui passe la main dans les cheveux, me lève et lui tend la main pour l'emmener vers les pédalos. Je tends mon autre main vers Mary Margaret pour qu'elle nous accompagne, ce qu'elle accepte avec joie.

Nous sommes maintenant à bord du petit bateau, c'est à moi que revient la corvée de pédaler, _« c'est ton idée, t'assume » _m'avaient répondu mes co-pilotes avec amusement. Nous faisons plusieurs fois le tour du petit lac, je m'efforce de ne pas paraitre fatiguer suite à l'heure passé à pédaler. Sur le chemin vers la bute de sable, Henry s'amuse à faire bouger le pédalo sous l'air terrifier de Mary Margaret. Plus nous approchons de la fin et plus je vois Henry anxieux a l'idée de me laisser rejoindre sa mère. Je lui dis pour la énième fois qu'il n'y a rien à craindre et pars rejoindre Regina. Je la vois assoupie sur la couverture, je fais signe a Mary Margaret d'emmener Henry jouer sur l'aire de jeu avec les autres enfants, ce qu'elle fait sans poser aucunes questions. Je m'approche de Regina et m'allonge à ses côtés, après m'être assuré qu'elle ne se réveillait pas je me tourne sur le côté et m'appuis sur un coude. De ma main libre je lui repousse légèrement une mèche qui barrait son front, elle sourit inconsciemment. Je ne pourrais dire à quel point je me sens bien, j'ai toujours voulu la voir dormir à mes côtés. Certes elle n'en a pas conscience mais c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi. Je décide de la réveiller avant de faire quelque chose que je pourrai regretter. Je m'approche de son oreille et lui murmure doucement : _Regina ? Vous vouliez me parler il me semble ?_ Je la sens frissonner et je ne peux réprimer un sourire.

**POV REGINA **

''_Regina ? Regina ?'' _J'entends mon nom se prononcer avec insistance, et je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de rêver, je sens des frissons me parcourir tout le dos et un léger gémissement traverse mes lèvres. J'entends un rire, un rire merveilleux. _Son_ rire. J'ouvre les yeux brusquement et je croise son regard, il reflète un léger amusement mais surtout un profond désir. Je m'éloigne le plus rapidement possible, je prends la fuite vers la forêt, je marche le plus rapidement possible en priant pour qu'elle ne me suive pas, qu'elle ne m'est pas entendu. Tout ça est peine perdu. J'entends ses pas, elle se rapproche. Je m'arrête près d'un parcours de santé délaissé, l'épreuve en face de moi est celle des tractions. Celle que je n'ai jamais réussie. Je laisse échapper un rire en pensant à toutes mes tentatives, j'entends Emma se placer à mes côtés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôles avec les tractions Mme Le Maire ?

- Rien, simplement que je n'y suis jamais arrivé. _''Je suis heureuse qu'elle ne reparle pas de ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt'' _

- Pourtant ce n'est pas compliqué.

Elle se dirige vers la barre horizontale et s'accroche dessus, elle effectue quelques tractions et redescend souplement. Je fixais sans relâche les muscles de ses bras se contracté sous l'effort, son sourire fière quand elle se retourne vers moi, son regard annonçant le défi qu'elle allait me lancer...

- Je suis persuadé que je peux arriver à vous faire faire au moins une traction.

Ce n'était pas une question. _''Je n'en serai pas aussi convaincue à votre place mais si vous voulez essayer pourquoi pas'' _Je me dirige à mon tour vers la barre et l'attrape sans soucis, je sens les mains d'Emma se placer sur mes hanches et je tire de toutes mes forces sur mes bras. Je vois la barre passer sous ma tête et un sourire victorieux vient se placer sur mes lèvres quand je redescends. Emma a toujours ses mains placées sur mes hanches et je la sens se rapprocher encore plus de moi, rapprochant ses lèvres de mon oreille : _Je vous l'avais dit. _Elle m'embrasse ensuite tendrement dans le cou. Je voudrais partir, ma tête me hurle de partir mais mon corps ne veut pas bouger. Je dois avouer que j'aime ça…

**POV EMMA**

Elle est toujours là, dans mes bras, pendant que je dépose de doux baisers dans son cou. Je décide de ne pas la brusquer, je sens qu'elle est perdue et je ne veux qu'elle prenne la décision qu'il me brisera le cœur. Donc je prends mon temps, je découvre le goût de sa peau, les réactions qu'elle peut avoir quand j'embrasse certains endroits précis. Je remonte vers son oreille, toujours en l'embrassant, et dépose un baiser derrière cette oreille, je la sens frissonner et retenir un léger gémissement, je laisse mes lèvres à cet endroit et sourit. Je la sers plus fortement contre moi, de peur qu'elle reprenne ses esprits et parte. Je reste comme ça pendant un long moment, attendant le moment fatidique où elle partira. Mais il n'a pas l'air d'arriver, je décide donc de la tourner face à moi, je la regarde un instant, voyant qu'elle ne sait pas quoi faire je la prends dans mes bras à nouveau, traçant des dessins invisibles dans son dos. J'aimerais tenir ce corps le reste de ma vie. Je sens ses bras se resserré sur ma taille et je souris dans son cou. Nous restons comme ça durant un long moment, moi profitant de cette proximité et elle essayant de mettre un mot sur ce qu'elle ressent.

- Emma ? Madame le Maire ?

La voix familière de Mary Margaret, suivi de celle d'Henry résonne dans le silence de la forêt. Je sens le moment d'arrêter cette étreinte arriver donc je la sers un peu plus fortement contre moi, profitant une dernière fois de son parfum. Je la relâche doucement et lui embrasse doucement le front. Elle me sourit timidement et je me sens fondre. Elle est trop mignonne. Je lui adresse un grand sourire en retour.

- Je crois qu'on est attendu. Vous venez ?

- Oui. Bien sûr.

Nous nous déplaçons vers Henry et Mary Margaret. Je vois Henry lancer un regard noir à Regina, je lui donne une légère tape derrière la tête et nous nous mettons à rire ensemble. Regina semble n'avoir rien remarqué, complètement perdue dans ses pensées.

- Henry ? On va se quitter maintenant. _Lui dis-je avec un sourire._ Je commence à être fatigué et je crois que tu as encore des devoirs à faire hein ?

- Oui mais on peut rester encore un peu non ?

- On se refera une après-midi comme ça ne t'inquiète pas

- Promis ?

- Promis. Allez ouste. Et oublie pas ta maman, elle a l'air ailleurs. _Lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil_

Je regarde Henry et sa mère partir en direction de leur maison, tandis que j'attends Mary Margaret. Après nous avoir trouvé, elle c'était éclipsé discrètement, surement pour retrouver David son prince charmant. Et vue le sourire qu'elle aborde en arrivant vers moi je pense avoir raison !

- Alors ? Comment va David ? _lui demandais-je avec un sourire_

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. _Me répond-t-elle, l'air de rien. _

- Arrête ! _lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil_, les seuls moments où tu t'éclipse sans rien dire c'est pour le rejoindre, et pour que tu reviennes avec un sourire comme celui-là tu la obligatoirement vu. _Finis-je avec un sourire _

- Bon, ta raison. Je l'ai vu. Et ce soir je ne serai pas là...

Je me contente de lui adresser un merveilleux sourire, et nous prenons le chemin qui nous ramènera chez nous.

Le soir arriva vite, Mary Margaret venait de partir. Je sortis de la salle de bain simplement vêtu d'une chemise et un short en jean. Je m'allongeai sans élégance sur le canapé, en allumant la télévision, je zappe sur toutes les chaines espérant trouver une quelconque émissions un tant soit peu intéressante, ne trouvant rien je décide de laisser une chaîne de musique. J'écoute distraitement la musique, chantant quelques paroles par ci par là jusqu'à ce que j'entende quelqu'un frapper timidement a la porte. Je me lève rapidement, baisse le son de la télévision et me dirige vers la porte, je passe machinalement une main dans mes cheveux pour les remettre en place et ouvre doucement la porte. La personne se trouvant derrière fixe intensément ses chaussures puis finis par lever les yeux vers moi.

- Je … J'avais … Je n'aurai pas dû venir… Au revoir ! _me lance la jolie brune en face de moi._

- Entrez. _Lui répondis-je en attrapant son bras doucement._

Je garde ma main sur son bras tout en l'amenant avec moi dans le salon, arrivé devant le canapé elle s'arrête et tire doucement sur son bras, me forçant à la regarder. Elle me regarde dans les yeux, les siens reflétant un profond doute, elle ne sait pas quoi faire ni pourquoi elle est venue. Pour arrêter sa guerre intérieure je franchis les quelques centimètres nous séparant et m'approche doucement de ses lèvres, je suis tellement proche que je sens son souffle chaud sur mon visage, je ferme les yeux quelques secondes pour ne pas lui sauter dessus dans les minutes qui arrive. Quand je les rouvres enfin je m'aperçois qu'elle n'a pas bougé et que ses yeux sont maintenant clos, je passe doucement ma main sur son visage, caressant doucement sa joue. Je finis par poser tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes, ses mains trouve automatiquement le chemin vers mes hanches et elle presse plus fermement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je souris inconsciemment dans le baiser et nous restons comme ça jusqu'à ce que l'air ne vienne à nous manquer, je pose mon front contre le sien et lui demande de me regarder. Voyant qu'elle ne le fait pas, je pose un doigt sous son menton et la force à me regarder, elle ferme instinctivement les yeux. Je soupire doucement, amusé par son comportement.

- Regina ? Ce n'est pas un jeu pour moi. Je veux vous embrasser, je veux vous prendre dans mes bras, maintenant regardez-moi. S'il vous plaît. _Elle inspire doucement et, au bout de quelques secondes, finit par me regarder. _Arrêtez de douter, laisser faire votre cœur. Je veux être avec vous, cette nuit. Dormez avec moi ? Et je parle de dormir, pas de coucher ensemble rassurez-vous. _Finis-je en souriant doucement. _

Je peux voir le combat qui se passe à l'intérieur d'elle, elle hésite entre écouter son cœur ou sa tête. Elle met sa tête contre mon cou et me marmonne un _''D'accord''_ à peine audible, je souris et lui dépose un baiser dans les cheveux.

- Venez, _lui dis-je en lui prenant la main. _

- A une condition. _Me répond-t-elle, toujours la tête enfoui dans mon cou_

- Laquelle ? _lui demande-je, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix._

- Reboutonnez votre chemisier. _Me dit-elle avec amusement._

En effet, lorsqu'elle libère mon cou, je m'aperçois que mon chemiser laisse voir mon soutien-gorge en dentelle noir.

- Vous avez bien profité ? _Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire, après avoir reboutonné ma chemise. _

- Où vouliez-vous m'emmener ? _Me lance-t-elle pour détourner la conversation_.

Je lui reprends délicatement la main et l'assoit sur le canapé. Je me dirige vers la télévision, met un DVD choisit au hasard dans le lecteur et part rejoindre Regina. Elle est toujours assisse sur le canapé, n'osant pas bouger, je m'allonge derrière elle et la tire vers moi en attendant le début du film. Je suis allongée sur le côté, me tenant sur un coude, mon autre bras entourant la taille de la brune allongée contre moi.

**POV REGINA**

Je sens sa poitrine se soulever doucement puis s'abaisser contre mon dos, je sens son souffle contre mes cheveux, je me sens bien … J'aimerais me sentir comme ça tout le temps, me sentir bien, me sentir aimée… Sa respiration est calme, elle doit dormir donc je dirige ma main vers la sienne, entremêlant mes doigts aux siens. Elle sourit contre mes cheveux et dépose un doux baiser dessus, elle ne dormait pas… Elle doit simplement se sentir aussi bien que moi… Cela fait des années que je ne me suis jamais senti autant à ma place mais je ne peux m'empêcher de douter, et si elle faisait cela uniquement pour me faire du mal, si j'étais seulement une passade pour elle. Comment une fille aussi gentille et aimante qu'elle peut vouloir passer du temps avec moi, une nuit avec moi … Je sens mes yeux devenir humide et me retourne rapidement vers Emma pour trouver du réconfort au creux de son cou. Mes sanglots sont de plus en plus violents, je n'arrive plus à les retenir. J'explose en larmes contre Emma Swan, je crois que mon pire cauchemar vient de se réaliser. Pourtant, contre toutes mes attentes, Emma resserre son étreinte et trace des dessins invisibles dans mon dos toute en me murmurant des mots doux.

- Regina, je t'en prie arrête de douter ce soir. Laisse-moi être là pour toi. Je te promets de répondre à toutes tes questions demain. Mais, pour ce soir, laisse-moi te montrer ce que ça fait d'être aimée. Laisse-moi te faire passer une bonne soirée.

Je coupe son monologue en poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Moi, Regina Mills, j'ai embrassé Emma Swan. Je me retire doucement et baisse les yeux, elle capture à nouveau mes lèvres en attirant mon corps plus près du sien, une de ses jambes passe entre les miennes et produit une légère pression sur mon entre-jambe. Un faible gémissement traverse mes lèvres et Emma retire sa jambe presque instantanément.

- Je suis désolé… Ce n'était pas voulu... _Me dit-elle en rougissant_

- Ne t'inquiète pas, et si nous allions nous coucher ?

- Oui, avec plaisir. _Me répond-t-elle avec un énorme sourire_

Elle me prend à nouveau la main, ça devient une habitude chez elle, quelque chose dont moi je n'ai pas l'habitude. J'effectue une pression sur sa main, pour être sûr que je ne rêve pas, et Emma se retourne vers moi, surprise. Je lui souris timidement et nous arrivons dans sa chambre.

- Je te laisse le choix, soit tu dors avec moi, soit tu prends la chambre de Mary Margaret.

- Je dors avec toi.

Mes mots sont sortis presque immédiatement. Et en voyant le sourire qu'affiche Emma je ne regrette pas, et elle non plus apparemment. Elle lâche ma main et se dirige vers une armoire, elle en sort une chemise noir et un short de la même couleur.

- C'est tout ce que j'ai, _me dit-elle en rougissant à nouveau_

- C'est parfait.

Elle sort de la chambre pour me laisser le temps d'enfiler les vêtements qu'elle m'a prêté, après m'être changer je m'assois sur le lit et attend qu'Emma revienne pour pouvoir me coucher. Emma… Elle est tellement mignonne quand elle rougit, quand elle est gênée, enfaite elle est mignonne tout le temps, avec ses vêtements de cuir ou bien simplement avec une chemise et un short en jean. Je ferme les yeux en essayant de trouver à partir de quel moment j'ai commencé à trouver Emma jolie.

**POV EMMA**

Je rentre à nouveau dans la chambre et trouve Regina assisse sur mon lit, les yeux fermés avec mon short et ma chemise. Ses anciens vêtements sont rangés proprement sur une chaise, je m'approche doucement de la chaise, ne voulant pas que Regina devine ma présence, et touche délicatement ses vêtements avec un sourire. Je monte ensuite doucement sur mon lit, derrière Regina qui n'a toujours pas remarqué ma présence, je me presse doucement contre son dos et passe mes mains de chaque côtés de ses hanches pour qu'elles puissent se rejoindre sur son ventre, je finis par passer mes jambes de chaque côtés de son corps. Je reste comme ça un moment, embrassant quelques fois son épaules par-dessus la chemise, elle garde toujours les yeux fermés et sa respiration se fait de plus en plus sereine. Je l'emmène s'allonger avec moi, et elle se retourne pour me faire face, je l'embrasse doucement profitant du gout de ses lèvres. Je finis par quitter ses lèvres et la regarder dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi me tutoyer maintenant ? _Me demande-t-elle sérieusement_

- Parce que c'est le moment. Tu as besoin d'être rassuré, je veux que tu aies confiance en moi et ce n'est pas en te vouvoyant que j'y arriverais.

- Pourquoi moi ? _Me demande-t-elle encore._

- Parce que tu aies toi justement.

- Emma s'il te plaît.

- J'avais dit demain pour les questions.

- C'est la dernière, promis. _Me dit-elle avec un sourire _

- Je veux être avec toi car tu me rends folle, j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras à chaque fois que je te vois. J'ai envie de te faire découvrir les joies d'être avec quelqu'un. J'ai envie de t'embrasser dès que tu me regarde et je veux avoir la chance d'être avec toi.

Après que j'ai fini mon explication, Regina s'empare de mes lèvres avec plus de passion que les autres baisers, je réponds rapidement à son baiser et nous finissons par nous séparer par manque d'air. Elle a les joues rouges, les lèvres gonflées par la passion du baiser et elle est magnifique. A cet instant, je jure de faire ce que je peux pour voir ça le plus souvent possible, pour me réveiller tous les matins à ses côtés. Je lève ma main jusqu'à son visage et replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, je passe doucement mes doigts le long de sa mâchoire et finit par caresser ses lèvres. Je remplace mes caresses par un chaste baiser avant de fermer les yeux pour dormir. Je sens Regina planter un baiser dans mon cou avant de m'endormir.

Je me réveille doucement et pose ma main sur le corps de Regina ou plutôt sur le matelas maintenant froid…

- Regina … _Soupirais-je en m'allongeant sur le dos, toute en fermant les yeux._

- Oui ?

Je me lève rapidement, surprise d'entendre une réponse, et découvre le regard amusé de Regina.

- Je pensais que tu étais partie…

- Non, ce n'est pas mon intention. Je n'aime pas rester a rien faire c'est tout. _Me répond-t-elle en venant se positionner à cheval sur moi._

Je m'assois doucement et la serre dans mes bras, je pose ma tête sur sa poitrine et remarque qu'elle ne porte qu'un soutien-gorge et le pantalon qu'elle portait hier. Je souris et embrasse doucement le haut de sa poitrine.

- Tu profites bien ? _Me demande-t-elle avec amusement. _

- Absolument. _Dis-je en continuant de l'embrasser doucement._

- Il faut que je te demande quelque chose d'important avant de partir, _me dit-elle sérieusement _

- Je sais ce que tu veux savoir, _dis-je en délaissant sa poitrine pour la regarder dans les yeux._ Je le sais et je vais te répondre le plus sincèrement possible. _Je prends ses mains et en embrasse une doucement._ J'aime tout de toi, de la racine tes cheveux jusqu'à la pointe tes pieds. Je te veux à mes côtés, je veux m'endormir et me réveiller en te tenant dans mes bras, je veux te rendre heureuse, te faire vivre un conte de fée. _Je vois les larmes lui monter aux yeux et sers ses mains un peu plus fortement. _Et pour finir je te dirais une seule chose : Je t'aime vraiment, même si tu peux paraître froide et distante au premier abord.

Regina se rue sur mes lèvres, me laissant à peine le temps de reprendre ma respiration après mon discours. Ses mains commencent à se diriger timidement vers les boutons de mon chemisier et les enlever un par un, elle embrasse chaque partie de ma peau nue en me laissant de fabuleuse traces rougeâtres à certains endroits. Ses mains explore chaque partie de mon corps, je sens des frissons me parcourir le dos, mon bas ventre hurle de désir jusqu'à ce que Regina y mette fin. Après mettre reposer un peu de cet orgasme plutôt violent je décide d'assouvir à mon tour le désir de mon amante, et durant son cri de jouissance, pour la 1ère fois, je l'entends me dire qu'elle m'aime. Cette image restera gravé dans ma tête pour toujours, et à partir de maintenant je jure de la rendre heureuse et amoureuse jusqu'à la fin.


End file.
